Wireless communications networks developed according to the 3rd-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) specifications for the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) are known and have been deployed. Examples include Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (“WCDMA”) UMTS communication networks, which usually comprise a plurality of Radio Network Controllers (“RNC”), each of the Radio Network Controllers being connected to a plurality of base stations (radio transceivers), also called Node Bs, via a corresponding Transport Network (“TN”). The Radio Network Controllers are connected with each other via a core network. The Node Bs communicate wirelessly with communication devices (also called User Equipment (“UE”)).
In an UMTS communication network, congestion events often occur. Congestion events are, for example, a loss of a data packet or a delay of a data packet sent from a first component of the UMTS communication network to a second component of the UMTS communication network. Congestion events must be resolved in order to ensure a high performance of the UMTS communication network.
Accordingly, is desirable to improve the efficiency of UMTS communication networks or other communication networks having similar functionality with respect to handling congestion events.